Trailers have been used in the past for simultaneously transporting multiple loads. Specifically, such trailers are used to transport two or more vehicles such as a boat, automobile, camper, tent trailer or the like, when it is not possible or convenient to transport each separately. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,227, issued to Swift, shows a combination boat and automobile trailer. A portion of the trailer frame may be used to raise the boat and secure it in an elevated position. An automobile may then be driven onto the trailer beneath the boat and secured thereon for transportation. The trailer is then attached to a towing vehicle such as a truck, camper, automobile or the like.
However, the trailer in the Swift patent exhibits certain limitations typical of conventional dual load trailer designs. By elevating one of the vehicles above the other, the center of gravity of the trailer is raised and the stability of the trailer is decreased. This creates obvious safety problems, particularly as the towing speed increases. The elevated profile of the trailer also increases wind resistance as the trailer is being pulled, increasing the load on the vehicle towing the trailer. The elevated profile of the trailer also interferes with with entry into structures such as garages or public parking ramps for storage.